


The Shortest Path

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Suzaku's Problem Solving Skills, Total lack of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: When Lelouch sees a problem, he strategizes.When Suzaku sees a problem, he punches it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Shortest Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamuiWithFangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/gifts).



Lelouch studied the map in his hands, turning it to the side so he could easily read the road names. “The next closest route is an hour out of our way, but I don’t know what else to do,” he told Suzaku beside him, “These cliffs are too steep to climb and even if they weren’t, how could we bring Nunnally up with us?”

Suzaku studied the rock walls on either side of the path, following them to the rock slide and the large boulders that blocked their way. Nunnally looked up with him even though she couldn’t help. “I’m sorry to slow you down,” she said.

“Nonsense, Nunnally,” Lelouch assured. “We would have to go around anyway. You didn’t make the rocks slide—”

Suzaku stood and hopped off their cart. “I’m gonna punch it.”

“Wait, Suzaku!” Lelouch said in alarm, “It’s solid rock! You can’t—”

But Suzaku had never let physics tell him what to do, before. Why should this be any different?

Nunnally heard the collision of immovable objects, the rumbling of falling rocks, the groan of cracking under stress, and the sound of her brother choking on his own shock.

It was fairly obvious what had happened, even if she couldn’t see it.

“Suzaku is so strong!”

“Do you need it any clearer, Lulu? I could probably move some of these…”

But Lelouch wasn’t listening. He had buried his face in his hands. 

“Some days, I can’t believe he’s real.”


End file.
